Wedding Night
by cookiecutie333
Summary: Ginny and Draco are forced into marriage to unite the wizarding world. On their Honeymoon Draco has his way with his new bride. Rated M for a reason, rape scenes


They were married now, Ginny and Draco done just to unite the two sides after the war. It was her or Hermione but when Ron and Hermione eloped that just left Ginny to take on the task of uniting the wizarding world.

'You know I'm not going to sleep with you Draco, just because we're married doesn't mean I have to spend anytime with you.' She started to walk away but he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her back.  
'Imperio.' Her body froze as he took it over as she became his,  
'You are my wife and you will do as I say. Are you a virgin Ginny?' She didn't want to answer him but he made the word come out,  
'Yes.'

'Good girl, you are not to speak unless asked for the rest of the night.' he said, she was a vision in pure white her red hair framing her face in perfect curls. He saw her shoulders shake and he grinned.

'Come here,' he commanded watching as she approached him slowly. He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes he saw the anger in her eyes as she tried to fight back but he had complete control.

'Don't fear pet, you'll enjoy it I promise,' he whispered into her ear his warm tickling her ear sending shivers of fear down her spine. He walked around to the back of her dress and began to slowly undo the pearl buttons. His fingers trailed against every inch of her spine as it was revealed she shivered. The buttons went all the way down to the curve of her ass and he could feel her becoming tenser with each button, he slipped his hand into her dress and squeezed her firm ass roughly making her gasp and him grin evilly. He undid the last button and let the dress drop to the floor, she stepped out of the pool of fabric standing only in her white lingerie, sheer white thigh high stockings with a lace garter, white lace thong, and a white strapless bra.

Draco let his eyes roam across her body, she bit her lip wishing that she could cover herself up but was unable to move. She hated the way he was looking at her but there was nothing she could do about it.

'Perfect,' he said softly staring at her small waist and round hips and the DD cup breasts that were heaving with her angered breaths. He loved how big they were and the way the hung on her small frame.

Draco stood behind her and watched her as he took of his robes silently, leaving them both in only their underwear.  
'Turn around,' he ordered watching as she turned to face him, her eyes staring behind his head as she tried not to look at him.

'Kiss me,' he said. Ginny softly placed her hands on his chest and kissed him on the mouth lightly, he gripped her hips and pulled her against him and took her mouth in a harsh kiss. She tightened up against him in anger and he broke away from her lips,  
'Relax,' he breathed before sweeping his tongue into her mouth, his control over her made her body relax against her will giving him more access to her body. He broke away and began to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point before licking down to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. Reaching around he undid her bra and let it drop to the floor. He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and began pulling and flicking the other with his fingers.

He grabbed her hands and placed them on his ass commanding her to squeeze, her fingers began to squeeze his ass and she turned her head away not wanting to look. Soon his mouth was moving down her stomach until he was placing teasing kisses along the line of her panties. When he slipped them down her legs she began to tense again.

She began to blush in shame as he looked at her pussy, she had never let anyone see this much of her and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He asked swiped his finger along her slit, gathering the wetness there, she felt even worse that her body was having this reaction to him.

He peeled her lips apart and looked at her perfect pink pussy as her body shook violently. He began sliding one finger into her tight warmth. She bit her lip when he slid another finger inside her and began to pump in and out. She gripped his hair for balance when he took one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder, opening her up to his gaze. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue against her clit making her groan with pleasure

He continued to use his mouth and fingers against her; she felt wetness begin to gush out of her dripping down her legs as she came.

'Get on your knees,' He ordered as he pulled his fingers out of her, watching as she obediently dropped down before her.  
'Pull them down.' She slowly grabbed the waistband of his black boxers and slipped them down his long legs, his cock popping out of his pants.  
'Take it in your hand pet,' he said watching as she gripped the base in her hand feeling the soft skin around the hard member. She slowly dragged her hand up, stroking it before running her thumb across the head before going back down. 'Lick it mudblood.' he ordered threading his fingers through her thick, red waves when she flicked her tongue against the head and he groaned, she gagged at the taste but she couldn't stop as she wrapped her lips around the head and ran her tongue through the slit and underneath softly.

'Fuck,' he groaned pushing her head down on him, she felt his cock going deeper in his mouth and she gagged even more. Draco felt his orgasm coming quickly,  
'Swallow,' she felt his cock twitch in her mouth as he came and she choked as she swallowed it down. Draco groaned as he watched her take his seed in his mouth, he pulled her up by her hair and kissed her deeply. He picked her up by the hips and threw her down on top of the bed, before crawling over her and kissed her deeply. They kissed and he stroked her skin until his cock was straining and hard once more. He lined himself up with her entrance and she seized up again.

'Relax,' he said moving his finger down to manipulate her clit as he began to press into her. He broke through her barrier and pushed all the way into her. Ginny felt a sharp pain between her thighs and bit her lip to keep from crying out, gripping the sheets tightly. Without waiting for her to become used to him he began to push in and out roughly as she held back her screams as he slowly built up speed until he was spearing into her in hard deep thrusts.

He moved to suck on her nipple as he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around him allowing him to go deeper, faster, harder. He felt the softness of her stocking rubbing against his own leg and he smirked as he began to slam into her even harder, rubbing her clit in tight circles as he sucked on her nipples.

Ginny began to feel sick as she began to enjoy herself moaning as he began to thrust harder into her. Soon she felt her orgasm building up inside her, Draco sensed it too and stopped abruptly. She bucked her hips involuntarily as he pussy ached for him to continue.

'Do you want to cum?' He asked running the head of his cock along her slit, teasing her. She turned away and pursed her lips refusing to answer.  
'Say it,' he ordered.  
'I want to cum, Draco make me cum,' He had complete control of her as she tried to stop herself from saying it but his control was too strong.

'Tell me you want me to fuck your sweet, tight, little pussy,' he said licking her throat as his cock brushed up against her swollen clit, making her moan with want.  
'Fuck my sweet, tight, little pussy Draco!' she said and before she could finish saying his name his had slammed back into her. He leaned back onto his heels and grabbed her underneath her knees and began to fuck her hard and fast. His hips a blur as he slammed into her, watching as her breasts bounced with every thrust and he looked down to look at his cock disappearing into her warmth over and over. Ginny couldn't make a sound in the midst of her pleasure; she gripped the sheets in her hands and pulled on them as she arched upward.

'You are going to be such a good pet, a proper little whore for me,' he said feeling her gush around him at his dirty words.  
'You love this don't you, tell me how much you love it slut, tell me how you never want me to stop,' he ordered piercing her with deep thrusts.  
'I love it, never stop! Please don't stop!' she begged wantonly biting her lip as the spell made the words tumble out of her mouth.

'I won't bitch, I love this tight pussy and it's mine,' he said moving his hand to smack her clit making her hips buck violently as she let out a scream.  
'Are you going to cum pet?' he asked lifting one leg over his shoulder to slam into her even deeper.  
'Yes,' she moaned as her toes began to curl, and her muscles tightened.

He groaned moving to pinch her clit and watching as she finally fell over the edge. Her back arched and she threw her head back as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body shuddered and he continued to thrust into her, letting her orgasm linger on for a while before he pressed himself all the way into her and came into her. She slumped into the bed as he fell onto his side next to her. He reached over and gripped her boob with his hand.  
'I might actually enjoy this marriage.'


End file.
